


And It Hurts. I Guess It's Supposed To.

by Saara



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saara/pseuds/Saara
Summary: After years of being best friends, Camila decides to leave the group and Lauren's trying to show the girl that they're meant to be.





	And It Hurts. I Guess It's Supposed To.

Lauren woke up to seeing her ex-bandmate laying next to her, nothing but a blanket touching their skin. 

"Last night was a blur" Lauren thought.

All she could remember was just two of them leaving the club after having too much to drink, giggling and ordering a cab. She got distracted when she saw Mila moving a little bit. Lauren leaned a little closer to her and started petting her hair lightly. Camila turned to face her and they both stared at each other. It wasn't that awkward staring, no. It was just two of them, looking at how beautiful the other one was and wishing how this could last forever. 

Lauren decided to break the silence by saying "So you're leaving the band, huh" with a little sadness trying to break from the smile she was holding.

"It's not like I'm dying. We'll still be friends and we'll see each other, so no worries." The other girl responded with a slight smile.

Lauren wrinkled her eyebrows in a confusion "Friends? We just had sex if you haven't noticed yet!" she said a little angrier than it was meant to be and continued "What happens if the media knows about this? The fans will go crazy" 

"Relax, Lauren. We'll figure it out, but after I get my nuggets and a banana milkshake from McDonald's." 

Lauren nodded, knowing that arguing with an empty stomach would be the last thing she wanted. It would just make everything worse. 

After an awkward car ride, they ordered their food and went back to their car. 

"Was it just sex?" Lauren asked, knowing the answer.

Camila looked at her chicken nuggets and back to the other girl "It was just experimenting ya'know". 

She was lying and they both knew it. And it hurt Lauren. It hurt her because she wanted to spend the rest of her life with that girl but couldn't because Camila was too afraid to love her back. Lauren wanted to give them a chance and say that she loves her. But she kept her mouth shut. She wanted Camila to feel okay loving girls first. She didn't want this relationship to be pushed or to feel like a PR stunt.


End file.
